


Dell’anima grigia di Mycroft Holmes

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Così tanti erano, i colori che s’intravvedevano. Troppi per un’anima grigia. Eppure c’erano. Splendevano, e brillavano, e luccicavano dietro quel velo leggero di apatia e severità che, perennemente, tingevano i modi di fare di Mycroft Holmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilia/gifts).



> Così tanti erano, i colori che s’intravvedevano. Troppi per un’anima grigia.  
>  Eppure c’erano. Splendevano, e brillavano, e luccicavano dietro quel velo leggero di apatia e severità che,  
>  perennemente, tingevano i modi di fare di Mycroft Holmes.  
>   

   
 

 

 

 

A guardarlo faceva tenerezza e, sebbene in modo del tutto insensato, provocava una sorta di leggero turbamento negli occhi di chi lo guardava. Non era più rigido e ben ritto su se stesso, ma accucciato a terra e ciondolante sui talloni, in una posa che lo faceva apparire tutta un’altra persona. Irriconoscibile, era, persino nel suo essere tremolante e per nulla sicuro di quanto s’apprestava a fare. Non era Mycroft, quell’uomo. Affatto. Non in quell’indugiare tanto sfacciatamente su di una questione dai contorni banali. Non era Mycroft Holmes nemmeno nella mano che di tanto in tanto si stringeva in un pugno ma appena dopo si rilasciava, allontanandosi di un respiro, quasi si fosse scottato. Come se, realmente, non avesse la benché minima idea di cosa volesse dire compiere un gesto d’affetto. L’Antartica che quell’asettico mondo di spie conosceva, nulla aveva a che vedere con la figura rannicchiata che in quel momento occupava il centro del soggiorno del 10 di Pall Mall. Certo, però, ne aveva tutto l’aspetto, pensò Greg in un moto di momentaneo smarrimento che lo fece quasi sorridere. D’altronde ogni cosa in lui suggeriva chi fosse, a cominciare dall’abito gessato grigio sino a voler proseguire con tutti quei piccoli dettagli che dall’ombrello (caduto in terra) andavano all’orologio a cipolla che spuntava dal taschino del panciotto. Quel tale, chino e ritorto e le cui dita tremanti erano intente ad accarezzare le orecchie di un cane, non potevano di certo appartenere all’individuo dallo sguardo di ghiaccio e con l’anima grigia, che chiunque identificava in lui. Quanto era differente e allo stesso tempo quanto era bello, così, libero da costrizioni intellettuali o da pose teatrali. Quanto era suo, quel Mycroft. Perché la realtà era che nessuno, nel mare indefinito di sconosciuti che quotidianamente lo frequentavano, avrebbe mai potuto ritenerlo amorevole e attento persino al più piccolo dettaglio che riguardava l’intera esistenza di un misero poliziotto dello Yard. Nessun altro avrebbe mai visto i colori di Mycroft Holmes.

«Puoi toccarlo, Mr Inghilterra» borbottò Greg, stirando uno di quei sorrisi che, sapeva, di solito erano in grado di far capitolare il più austero degli uomini «È soltanto un cane, non minerà la sicurezza nazionale e di certo l’occidente non cadrà se gli gratti le orecchie. Non corri nemmeno il rischio che ti morda, i Golden Retriever sono cani pacifici.»  
   
Inaspettatamente, Mycroft annuì. Lo fece senza aggiungere nulla che non fosse una lieve piega delle labbra, incurvate verso l’alto in un sorriso delicato e infinitamente dolce. A Greg parve assurdo che invece di fuggire o trincerarsi dietro al solito muro di cinismo e apatia, come di tanto in tanto purtroppo accora accadeva, si fosse lasciato convincere a fidarsi. Eppure fu ciò che avvenne e la mano non venne ritratta, al contrario Mycroft l’allungò sulla testolina del cucciolo. Un cagnolino dal lungo pelo dorato, il quale ora scodinzolava allegro. Sì, era assurdo e decisamente impossibile vederlo indugiare in quel contatto o addirittura prenderci gusto nel grattargli le piccole orecchie pelose.  
   
Fu incredibile quando accadde, ma allo stesso tempo così reale e vero, da attorcigliare lo stomaco di un assurdamente soddisfatto Greg Lestrade. Eccola, l’umanità di cui si era scioccamente innamorato. Già, perché a un certo punto, l’uomo con l’anima grigia rise. Apertamente. Senza traccia alcuna d’ironia o sarcasmo. Non era beffardo, ma soltanto un sorriso felice. Felice di una fanciullesca gioia. Felice in quella maniera stupida in cui soltanto le persone felici sanno essere. Di certo niente di mai visto in Mycroft Holmes. Eppure c’era, tutto quello esisteva ed era reale, vivo e sincero. Umano.

Forse Greg era uno stupido, eppure si ritrovò a catturare quel momento e a chiuderlo in un cassetto dei ricordi.    
   
 

 

 

   
 

> Apparentemente, l’arcobaleno gioca. Il caleidoscopio gira.  
>  L’anima s’accende e il cuore palpita, e sussulta tra sospiri e battiti.  
>  Fino a che, di grigio, non rimane che il ricordo.

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
**Fine**  


**Author's Note:**

> Per il compleanno di Marilia, che sarebbe oggi.


End file.
